A television network typically provides programming to a large number of stations, sometimes referred to as “affiliates” or “affiliate stations.” In addition to the actual programming, information relating to program information and scheduling data is required by the affiliate stations. Currently, this information is communicated verbally, via email, paper memos, alerts and/or from third party notification services, typically on a daily basis on pre-determined programming schedules. Some of this information may include recent or late changes to programming and/or programming data. This information may include program identifiers (IDs), TV ratings information, program title information, program start and stop times, and other relevant data.
Current programming technology dictates that over-the-air programming sent from a network to an affiliate station be provided in what is referred to as a “digital” format. Included in a digital format may be high definition programming, referred to as HDTV. Television stations are currently mandated by law to provide what is referred to as Program System Information Protocol (PSIP) data along with the digitally transmitted TV signal. This PSIP information is used by the TV, set top box, or other TV signal decoding device to provide an electronic programming guide (EPG). Further, additional information, such as the program rating, captioning services, second language, etc., are also provided to the viewer.
When airing local programming, an affiliate station typically receives their programming data from a commercial program data service, such as, for example, Tribune Broadcasting, or by manually entering the programming data into the program stream. However, when airing television network programming, for example, when the affiliate station is airing the television network signal, the affiliate station relies on the schedule delivered by the television network. Unfortunately, network programming may change, due to, for example, late-breaking news, a sporting event entering overtime, program cancellations, or other events that change the programming schedule very close, or even after air time. When such a change happens, there is currently no simple way of providing the updated program information to the affiliate station.
Therefore, there is a need for a way of efficiently and easily delivering updated program information to an affiliate station to provide automatic and automated updates to the affiliate station's programming guide system.